Broken
by NotoriousNikki
Summary: Edward returns without a word. Bella's taking it better than she thought. But does she has the strength to choose between Edward and Jacob? [[Hiatus]]
1. Living Nightmare

"_It will be as if I never existed…"_

His voice ran through my thoughts, or had it been my dream? I was unaware of when I was conscious and unconscious these past few months. I was still in my zombie like state of mind as Charlie called it.

That was a while ago, I was getting better with it. After I started hanging out with Jacob Black, all the emotions suddenly came back to me. It was a shock. Some I didn't understand at all.

I didn't want anything to happen to him now, he was my safe harbor, that was all? Certainly he didn't think of it that way. He thought about it as much more, but never spoke of it. I had to learn to draw the boundary lines more clearly. Things were getting to close for my liking.

"Bella, where have you been? I was wondering where you were all morning." He said as I walked into the small barn he called a garage.

"Sorry Jake, I had a few house chores to take care of. I should have told you." I said as I opened the door to the Rabbit and took a seat to watch him work on the bikes. Almost done. I could feel the adrenaline working up inside my body.

"It's cool, I can't expect you to spend _all_ your time here."

He worked for a while in silence, and it made me uneasy. So I quietly searched for a safe topic.

"So do you have any plans Saturday?" He interrupted me before I could speak.

"Um…I don't believe so. Why?"

"Well, the bikes should be done by then, I was thinking we could take them for a test drive." A wide grin was plastered on his young face. And I returned the smile.

"Of course, that would be awesome!" I was bouncing in the seat, he obviously noticed this and smiled wider.

"Great, than it's a date." I flinched at the word, but lucky for me he had already gone back to the bikes.

I didn't want him to take anything the wrong way, but I didn't want to see that lovely smile of his fade away just yet. If ever. So I chose to keep my mouth shut.

Billy ended up called Charlie and inviting him for dinner, so it was nice having all of us together and happy. If you could call it that.

Afterwards on the drive home, it was quiet, and that wasn't good for me. Although I hated listening to almost any kind of music now, I hated the quiet too. It gave me time to think, and my thoughts always wondered back to _him_. And I didn't want the hole in my chest to rip open after such a peaceful day. I wouldn't let that happen.

Before I knew it, I was turning into the little driveway of the house, but I immediately stopped the truck and was frozen in both fear and confusion.

I looked out the window of my truck as my eyes traveled to the all too familiar shiney, silver Volvo sitting in Charlie's spot. That hole in my chest, the one I was trying so hard to keep close for the past few days, was ripped open without warning and suddenly I was lying down on the seats of the truck.

I was unable to breath, and had to concentrate for a while, getting my thoughts together and trying to understand what was happening. I couldn't tell if it was a dream or a nightmare. Maybe both. I closed my eyes shut, hoping that maybe when I opened them the car would be gone and everything would go back to normal.

A try in vain. I winced as I peered out of the window again and saw the car still parked there. So glad that Charlie had decided to stay at the Blacks' for a little while longer to watch the game. There was no telling what he would have done.

I finally decided to face my worst nightmare. I had to get out of the truck at some point, didn't I? So why not go ahead and get the pain over with.

I struggled a moment, trying to work up the courage to open the door and step out into the open air. I was still having trouble breathing, but I was getting it under control. I was taking this better than I thought I would have.

I managed to get to the bottom of the stairs, and then I had to pause. To prepare myself for what I was hoping I wouldn't have to go through. I had gotten a little better with my new found emotions, and now _this_ had to happen. Why did everything have to happen to me?!

I slowly put my foot down on the first step, flinching as it creaked under my foot. Surely he, if he was truly in there, would have already known that I was home. No one could escape the roar of my truck. So why did he not come out? Was he scared? Or maybe he wasn't there at all. I hoped for the last one.

I was surprised to find myself thinking about him with more ease. But it would soon disappear. I had finally reached the top of the stairs, not having realized that I was climbing them. And took a deep breath, as if preparing to die.

It was better than my wildest dreams. There _he_ was, sitting on the sofa, as if carved from stone, and as still as a statue. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. As much as I had feared this moment, I had lost all that feeling in my body.

He turned slowly to look at me, his eyes the sweet color of honey, just as I remembered them.

"Bella…" My memory didn't do it justice. His voice was so smooth, velvet and soft. I wanted to hear more.

"E…Ed…ward…" I had to force it out. It might have been a little bit easier to think it, but _speaking_ it was completely different. He stood up in a swift movement and looked at me, never moving his gaze. He took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hands, as if searching for the right words to say.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. It was stupid of me to leave and I didn't know how much effect it had on you. How much it truly…hurt…" He spoke so fast my mind didn't catch most of it. But just hearing his voice was heaven in it's own self.

"Why…did you come back?" My voice sounded hoarse, and horrible compared to him melodic singing.

"Because, I was going crazy not being with you. I thought that it would be for the better, it would allow you to live a normal life. But if I knew how much it was going to cause you pain, I would have never left."

My heart couldn't take this anymore. I knew what he said in the forest was true. It

had to be. There was no way that someone like _him_ could love someone like _me_. Maybe he just felt guilty for causing me pain and wanted to come back to make it right. So he wouldn't have to have anything on his conscious.

"…Leave…" I spoke, a little more harsher than I intended it to be. I couldn't bare to look at his face. So beautiful.

"…What?" was all he said. It sounded like it had a tiny bit of worry, and I almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"Leave, Edward." I still flinched at his name as I spoke it. "My heart can't stand to have you here again. Knowing that you're going to leave. So just get it over with. The pain will go away quicker if you just leave. You don't want me anymore…"

He was silent for a moment, as if wondering what to say.

"How can you think that, Bella?" He spoke finally, this time with a hint of anger building up. "Bella, I love you. I never wanted to leave. I just thought it would be better. How could you believe what I told you in the forest!? How could you believe that lie?!"

"Edward! Stop it! Can't you see that I'm trying to move on? I don't…I don't want you here…" My words didn't sound so angry at the end, more filled with hurt.

I finally forced myself to look, and sure enough, hurt filled his angel like face and his honey eyes.

"Is that…what you really want? For me to leave?" He spoke the words slowly, as if to make sure I understood what he was trying to say. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes, and I was not going to let him see me cry. Not now. So I just nodded and hung my head to the ground.

"…I fail to believe that, Bella. I'll leave for now, but this isn't over." I looked up just to find what he meant, but he was already gone. I went over to the window and saw that the Volvo was already gone. The nightmare was over…for now.


	2. Return

I was not looking forward to the next day. It was Saturday, and I had a date with Jacob. How was I to know if Edward was going to interfere or not? I couldn't take that risk. It would hurt Jacob too. But I couldn't just cancel, that would also hurt. I hated my options. And I've been waiting too long for this moment.

I was extra careful as I got up and began to prepare for the coming events. Even though I told Edward to leave, I still feared that he would show up without warning. To be honest with myself, I was actually scared of him this time.

I managed to get through my morning routine without interference, I could only hope the day would go the same. Maybe he has taken my words seriously and was going to stay away…I doubt it.

Edward had always been stubborn, and he even said that he wasn't giving up that easily. That was proof enough.

I swear I looked like a paranoid psycho as I was driving down to La Push, looking out of the window every five seconds. Jacob unfortunately caught eye of this and seemed worried as I slipped out of my truck and onto the soft ground.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Concern filled his husky voice.

"Yeah, Jake, I'm fine." I was always horrible at lying, but he didn't seem to notice.

"So, you ready to try out the bikes?" He asked as the concern was exchanged for excitement on his face. I melted, there was no way that I could say no to him. So I nodded and smiled back. "Great, I could the perfect place."

He drove my truck this time, occasionally commenting on how slow it went. But soon we were at the top of the cliffs, looking down a long straight away dirt road.

"We should be okay here. Not many people come up this far anyway." He told me as he went around to the back to get the motorcycles out of the bed. A shiver ran up my spine, not because it was cold, but because I had a feeling that we were being…watched. And I had the only person in mind that would do that.

"Jake, maybe today isn't such a good time to do this…" I spoke slowly, not really sure of my words.

"Are you sure? I thought you wanted to do this today. Did you change your mind?" I looked into his deep set eyes and sighed. I could see that he really wanted to do this, so how could I let him down? Plus, there was no real danger. Jacob would never let anything happen to me. So everything would be alright.

"Nevermind, let's do it." The smile returned as he got the second bike out of the truck and placed it onto the ground. He spent a few minutes going over the basic parts of the bike until I had everything down packed.

"Alright, so I'm going to kick start it, and you _have_ to keep your hand down or you'll go flying. Okay?"

"Okay." Was all I could muster out until I felt the bike roar and come to life underneath me. It bucked as I waited for Jacob to give me further instructions.

"Now, ease up slowly and remember to keep your balance." He spoke as he let go of the back of the seat. I took a deep breath, and slowly prepared myself. But right before I could let off of the brake, I heard someone shout my name.

_Oh no, don't let this be happening._ I thought to myself as I forced myself to look behind me and face him.


	3. Promises

"Bella? Who's there?" Jake asked as he turned around to meet where my gaze was at. "Did you invite someone behind my back?" I couldn't tell if there was humor in his tone or not.

"No, Jake. Just…" I was unable to concentrate because of the bucking and roaring beneath me. It was like a wild animal waiting to be released.

"Bella, don't do this. Please."The voice spoke again as Edward stepped out of the shadows of the forest .

"_Cullen_? What are you doing here?" Jacob asked, menece in his voice as he stepped out in front of me.

"I came back to talk to Bella, so if you don't mind-"

"I do." He spoke, cutting Edward's melodic voice off at once. Edward kept his composer amazingly as always. No emotion was visible on his face, yet his eyes showed rage and hurt, maybe even a bit of anger.

"Edward, why did you come back?" I managed to say, trying to keep all emotions under control and hold myself together.

"I already explained that too you, earlier." Jacob looked at me with a confused look.

"You knew that he was back and you didn't tell me?" Now the hurt and anger switched from Edward's eyes to Jacob's.

"I didn't think that it would make a difference. I'm not going back to him, Jake." This made a small grin appear, but I could feel Edward glaring at me. "So, Jake," Giving all my attention to him now, "are you ready to try them out or what?"

"Um…Sure." I could tell he wasn't completely comfortable with Edward's presence here. It took me a moment to realize that the bike had cut off on me and had become silent. Jacob, very cautiously, tried to kick start it again.

"Bella, remember the promise that you made." Edward had appeared in front of me, holding onto the handle bars of the flaming red motorcycle.

"Edward, that promise has already been broken. By you. Now let go." I told him coldly, trying to control the pitch of my voice. He just looked into my eyes, slowly moving closer to my face. _No, this is not happening_, I told myself. _My heart just can't take it._ I knew that there was only one way that I was going to get him to leave me alone.

"Bella, you know that-"

"Save it, Edward." I tried to sound as calm and as believable as possible while trying to hold back the tears. "I'm done with this. No more. It's over, and I've moved on. So please…just leave…" I couldn't bring myself to look at him, but I felt his grip loosen on the bars.


	4. Pain

I finally got up the courage to look, and to my relief Edward was nowhere to be found. Jacob was at my side, one hand on my shoulder and a sympathetic smile on his face.

"Bella, I'm sorry about…what happened. Maybe you should just go home and rest. We can try them out another time." I knew what he spoke was true, and I wasn't about to cry in front of him. So I held back the tears as best I could, gave him a small smile, and nodded as I watched him load them back into the bed of the truck.

When I got home it was raining. Big surprise there. I was happy that we had decided to wait, I didn't want to deal with riding in this, no matter how it felt. Charlie wasn't home yet, so I just went up to my room and layed on the bed for a while, trying to collect my thoughts together.

"Alright," I said as I was piecing my thoughts together. "I know that Edward doesn't care anymore. He can't. He said so himself, and that makes the most sense. But if he didn't…why did he come back? Why must he continue to torture me like this? Does he enjoy toying with my heart? Or what's left of it." I fell backwards onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

Half of me was expecting Edward to show up out of nowhere again. But the other half was hoping he didn't, and glad when that seemed to be what would happen. Maybe I finally was getting over him. But that was enough of that. Thinking about him only made things worse, and talking was out of the question. So I'm going to act as if he never came back. Or better yet, that he never lived.

"Billy, it's Bella. Is Jacob there?" I asked over the phone, hoping that he would forgive me about what happened yesterday.

"Oh, Bella. He's not in at the moment. But I'll tell him you called." His voice sounded just the slight bit…annoyed?

"Oh, Alright…" The click indicated that he had already hung up. How rude could he be? I hadn't done anything to him. Not that I know of, anyway.

This was beginning to get on my nerves. I was happy that Edward had chosen not to show his face. That beautiful, angel face. No. No thinking about that now. Jacob, or better yet Billy, was acting too strange. Everytime I called he said that Jacob was out, or hanging with friends. Whenever I went over to see for myself, he wasn't there either. And this was beginning to scare me.

"Charlie, I was wondering…" I asked over dinner one day, trying not to sound too anxious or anything. "Have you talked to or see Jacob around lately?"

"Actually, yeah. He was in town yesterday I think hanging out with a group of kids. I think it was Sam's group. Why do you ask?"

"No reason…" So, Sam was behind this? He had gotten Embry, and now he was after my Jake? I don't think so. The hole in my chest had finally reached a barable pain and Sam was going to be the one to rip it back open again.

After dinner I went upstairs, showered, and got dressed and ready for bed. I walked into my room, not really expecting anything new. Of course, you never get what you expect. I glanced up to find Edward perched on the end of my bed. He didn't seem to pay attention to my enterance.

"Edward…What are you doing here?" Before I could say anything else he was standing right in front of me staring right into my eyes.

"Bella, I know that you told me to stay away, but I just can't. You're in danger. You have to listen to me on this."

"Edward, the only one that I'm in danger of is _you_." Wow, I was surprised by my own courage.

"Bella, listen to me." He put his hands on my shoulders and froze me in place. "Jacob isn't who you think he is." Now he crossed the line.

"Who are you to say who Jacob is? Huh? He's been nothing but a good friend to me since the beginning. Before you left, and afterwards. So don't you dare say who he is."

"Damn it Bella! Listen!" I looked deep within his honey eyes, just a bit darker in color now. "Jacob isn't _human_. He's changed. Haven't you wondered why he hasn't been around lately? Why he's avoiding you?"

No, this isn't happening. He was wrong. "Were you spying on me? Jacob is just as bit as a human as I am!" Okay. Bad example.

"No, he's not." He tone was every bit serious. "He's not, Bella. Please. I'm just telling you. For your own protection. Stay away from him." He spoke the last words slowly, making sure that I understood. And I did.

"You're just trying to get me to suffer, aren't you?" His look turned to confusion. "I finally move on, find someone who is really there for me. And you can't stand it. You have to make sure that I'm alone and miserable." His grip on my shoulders tighten into a painful hold.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Do you hear yourself? I'm trying to keep you from getting killed!" As much as it hurt, I tried to get free of his grip. Of course, no luck.

"Edward, I know him. You don't. So just leave me…and Jacob…alone…"

"Are you suicidal! He's going to-" 

"I love him, Edward!" This made him go silent. Once again I felt his grip loosen, but he didn't move from the spot.

"…Wh…What?"

"I said…I love him." I could swear that if I were to blink, I would have missed the single drop of water I saw accumilate in his eye. Only for a split second. Then I was left alone in the darkness of my room as I heard the engine of the cruiser pull into the driveway.


	5. Happy Ending?

I sat on my bed. Reviewing over and over what had just happened. I had told Edward I loved Jacob. The only thing that bothered me was…I wasn't sure if it was true.

The hole seemed to grow bigger, but I couldn't bring myself to think of something else. Had I really been that cruel? Edward was here, trying to make things right, and I had shoved him aside like he meant nothing. Which was not true in the least. Why was I acting this way? Why did I feel like my heart was torn in two ways?

I couldn't hurt Jacob. That would kill me. But if I kept acting the way I did to Edward…I was going to lose him again. If I haven't already. Oh My God! What did I do!?

I knew that there was only one way to set everything right. Or at least, somewhere close. I had to go talk to Edward and sort everything out. Now. But I would have to hurry. Charlie was going to be home any minute, and if he caught me leaving he wouldn't let me go without a fight, and I wasn't in the mood to deal with that.

I ran quickly down the stairs, not stopping to grab a coat even in the pouring rain. I had no time to waste. I got into the cab of the truck and quickly started the engine, pulling out of the driveway and going down the road at a much faster speed than my truck could handle.

I was trying with all my power to drive careful and fast, and not have my truck break down on me. Not now.

It was hard to find the break in the woods on a normal day, let alone when it's raining cats and dogs. But somehow, I managed to find it. Could luck possibly be giving me a break? I'll have to wait a find out. I shut the truck off and jumped out, landing in a huge puddle and ran as fast as I could, along with tripping a few times here and there, up to the steps of the big white house.

I banged on the door as loud as I could, hoping with all my might that somehow they would be here and open the door. It took a few moments, and I heard no sound from within the house. I stared blankly at the door.

Was I already too late? Had he really thought my words were true and left again? I mentally kicked myself as I sat down on the top stair and began to cry softly to myself. I failed. They were gone. He was gone…

"…Bella?" My heart stopped. I turned around and saw him standing in the open door way leaning against it with an unplacable expression.

"Edward? I'm not too late!" I shouted before I had time to think. I jumped up from the stairs and ran into his arms before he could even blink. I held onto him tightly. Too afraid that if I were to let go, he'd vanish. It took him a minute before he reacted, slowly wrapping his arms around me and holding me closer to him. I never wanted to move again.

"Bella, you have me so confused." He finally spoke as a small smile played on his perfect lips. "You told me yesterday that you were in love with…_Jacob_." The way he said his name hurt a little.

"I didn't mean it. I was trying to force myself to move on. To let you know that I was over it so that you would leave and not hurt me anymore. But I realized that if you _were_ to leave, that would hurt the most. So I had to set things right. I'm so sorry, Edward." I dug my head into his chest and he tightened his grip.

"I'm sorry too. I should have never left in the first place. I thought that it would be for the best. But I was wrong. I went crazy without you. And if you were to end up hurting yourself, I couldn't be able to live with myself. So I came back, hoping to make things better. Hoping that you would forgive me."

"I do. I forgive you, Edward. I'm so sorry." He didn't say anything more. Just held me there, stroking the back of my hair with his hand. I felt him press his lips on the top of my hair, and suddenly I knew that everything was going to be alright.

**Me: Okay. Yeah, they've been a little short. Kinda been busy lately. I'm working on it. I have a few plans for this and it's going to get better. I promise. But this isn't the end of it! More to come. Most of these I write at like…2 in the morning when I can't sleep. Maybe that's why they're so good. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys!**


	6. Mistakes

**Me: This chapter is going to be a bit confusing at first, but it'll be explained in due time. Plus, one person is going to be a bit out of character. Not a lot, but just a little more on the evil side. Sorry about that. But it helped with the plot. So don't get too upset with me.**

**Edward's Point of View**

I felt at home. Holding Bella in my arms. Words could not explain how glad I was that she took me back. But for some reason, it didn't feel quite…right. My Bella was always known to be stubborn. That's the one I loved. I looked down at her in my arms as she looked back up at me, smiling. Something wasn't right.

I pulled her away so that I could study her face. It looked like Bella. Same lovely lips, beautiful hair. But…there was something…in her eyes. They were too open. Too readable. This wasn't Bella.

"Edward?" She asked. The voice sounded slightly different. How could I not have noticed!? "What's wrong, love?" I pushed her away and the love and excitement in me was replaced with anger.

"What did you to do Bella? Where is she?" This was crazy. I was unable to read her thoughts. But I thought Bella was the only one I was immune to? And I knew without a doubt that this was not my Bella.

"Why, what ever do you mean? I'm right here, Edward." She walked towards me but I moved too quickly for her. I was standing next to Bella's truck as the imposter turned to face me.

"Why are you acting like this Edward? It's me!"

"You're not my Bella!" A grin appeared on her face, something inhuman. What was going on?

"No, I'm not." The voice was different. A little deeper. But still female. "I'm better than _your_ Bella. Much better. You won't have to deal with that little _human_ any longer." Her hair grew longer down her back, turning into a deep crimson read. The figure was slender, but still had some muscle. She looked back up at me and her eyes were a pitch black.

"Who are-" I was cut off as she appeared next to me and crushed her icy lips on mine. That was it. Before the blink of an eye she was flying into the woods. I wiped my lips, noticing a bit of blood. What in the word was going on here?

**Bella's Point of View**

I saw a light dancing next to me, but I was too weak to move. I couldn't tell what it was, all I knew was that it was beautiful in the dark surroundings. I finally mustered the strength to move, but found I was unable to do so. I could feel cold steal against my wrist and twisted them just to make sure I wasn't imagining things.

Great, now what am I suppose to do? I didn't even know where I was. All I could remember was…thinking about talking to Edward. Just to make things not so tense. I couldn't have left them like they were. Even if he and I never were _together _again, I needed to heal the pain in my heart.

That doesn't explain what things happened though. Why did I black out, and not remember how? Who brought me _here_ and decided to tie me up? What was going on? I struggled to get up at least, but my legs were too weak to support my body weight.

"I wouldn't do that. You might hurt yourself." Came a voice. I couldn't find the source. I looked around frantically in the pitch darkness, until I focused on the light off to the side.

"Your existence is no longer a necessity. So I would make yourself comfortable for the time being. You're not going anywhere." Before I knew it I was blind. It took a few moments for my eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness.

My face could not get any paler than how it was now. Surrounding me were what seemed like an endless number of vampired. All pale, all chained, and all thirsty. There was blood over the floor, or what was lefted of it. Every one of them was looking at me with desire. I backed up against the wall the furthest I could.

Some lashed out at me, but because of the chains, were stopped short. I could feel their breaths on my skin. I was so horrified that I was unable to let out a single scream.

_Edward…Jacob…Someone help me…_


	7. Lost

**Edward's Point of View**

I had to leave. To find Bella and make sure she was safe. That was all that mattered right now. I turned to leave, but found her there. This is impossible! She's faster than me? No way.

"Edward, you can't leave just yet. We're not finished here." She held out her hand and I fell to the ground at once. Who was she? Or better yet, _what_ was she? And how was I going to find Bella if she was this powerful? Damn it. This was going to take some work.

**Bella's Point of View**

My head hung low as I listened to the growling monsters all around me. I had given up on calling for help, it seemed pointless.

"Bella, love, you have to eat or you're going to starve." I heard a tray of food slide in front of me slowly. I glanced at it, but just looked away afterwards. "Bella…" that voice, male I found, was getting highly annoying. "Think about Edward. Would he want you to do this to yourself?"

"Stop it!" I had had enough of this guy. I hasn't even seen who was toying with my mind, and my life.

"Temper, temper. I would calm down if I were you, Bella. You're going to be here for a while."

"No…Edward will come…" I hasn't even spoken, just mouthed the words. But somehow he knew exactly what I said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." My eyes were suddenly filled with visions and images that made tears form in them. I saw Edward , outside of his house. He was with…me? But it wasn't me! He looked completely happy. The vision faded away, back into the snarling faces of the thirsty vampires.

"See, he's moved on. Found someone better than a lowly human. But don't worry love. I'll take good care of you." I was finally able to see the face behind the voice.

He walked slowly through the crowded room, looking straight into my eyes. There was no doubt about it, he was a vampire himself. He was unbelievably gorgeous. His pale skin, medium length black hair with red tips, crimson eyes. He only seemed to be around the age of seventeen, maybe eighteen.

"So, you should feel honored that you get to talk to me in person. Not many creatures do." His tone of voice was even more melodic face to face.

"Why…Why are you doing all this?" My voice was weak with hunger, but I had to know. I needed to know the reason for this torture.

"Well, if I were to tell you it would take all the fun out of it. Woudn't it?" He lifted my chin up to where I was forced to face him. "I need you to stay alive. For now at least. Eat. Please, doll?" His tone was pleading, yet at the same time mocking.

I turned away, pulling away from his grip. His face stiffened and I felt a sharp pain flow through my cheek as my head flew to the side.

"_Never_ disrespect me like that. Got it? I'm the one trying to keep you alive here. Show some appreciation." And then he was gone once again. Disappeared in the horrible prison.

**Edward's Point of View**

I was using all of my strength, but I still was unable to move from where she had me pinned to the ground.

"You like it? My power, or _powers_ if you want. They are stronger than anthing you have ever encountered." She smiled down at me, bending down so that she was at eye level. "I'm only ordered to go so far. So consider yourself lucky." I felt her force lifting as I carefully removed myself from the ground.

"Skya. Thought you might like to know." She spoke as she vanished. This was…crazy! Who was this…Skya? Why was she so powerful? I had to talk to Carilse about this before something happened. And we needed to find a way to save Bella.


	8. Betrayal

**Me: Sorry it took longer than usual. Been busy lately. Babysitting, sister with her tournaments. And trying to schedule some time with my love. So yeah, here you go! There's going to be a little jumping around in this part okay. Just thought you should know.**

**Edward's Point of View**

"We can't just stand by why Bella is missing! We have to go find her!" I was furious. After explaining about everything that happened, all of them wanted to go after Skya.

"Edward…Calm down." Alice spoke, putting her hand on my shoulder. It was a futile effort, I just shook it off.

"Listen, Edward. We are going to save Bella, but first we have to catch Skya. I think that the reason that she impersonated Bella is because she has something to do with her disappearance." Carlisle made a good point, as always. That brought down my temper just a bit, or maybe it was Jasper.

I looked over everyone's faces, either worried or angry. All but one. Rosalie was off to the side as usual, but this time she was smiling to herself. I don't know if I was meant to hear her thoughts or not, but what I heard sent me over the edge.

_She's getting what's coming to her. I told her not to interfere with my family. Skya and Kyler will take care of her no doubt._

Faster than the speed of light, I found my hands around her throat.

**Bella's Point of View**

I didn't know what to do anymore. Why was this kind of stuff always happening to me? What would happen to Edward? Or…Jacob?! This was the first time that my mind had wandered back to him. What was to be of Jacob?

_Please, Just let him be okay…_ I thought to myself as I tried to control my mind, pushing every image of Jacob in any sort of pain away immediately.

**Alice's Point of View**

Edward has exploded, and I had not a reason why. He was calming down when Carlisle started explaining things, but then he looked at Rose, and he snapped.

"ROSE!! What did you do?!" His voice was unlike anything I'd ever heard from him. As me and Jasper tried to calm him, he just pushed us aside as anger and hurt filled his dark eyes.

"Edward! Stop it! What are you doing?" I yelled as I tried to release Rosalie from his iron grip.

"No! She did it! She had Bella kidnapped by those _creatures!_" He spoke. Emmett intervened at the right time, pulling Edward off and holding him tightly.

"Emmett, don't let him go just yet. We have to have a talk with Rosalie."Carlisle spoke as he glared over at Rose.

_Why? Why would Rose do something like that? I mean, I know she hates Bella, but enough to hurt Edward? _

**Edward's Point of View**

I struggling in Emmett's grasp, knowing that I wouldn't get free until he released me. Fire was burning in my eyes as I stared at Rose, slowly killing her with my mind. How could she do this!? I know she hates Bella, but that gives her no reason to have her kidnapped or worse!

"Now, Rose. What exactly did you have to do with Bella's disappearing?" Carlisle was so calm about this whole thing, yet I could feel a little anger in his eyes.

"I think Edward is just trying to find someone to blame. I hate Bella, but I wouldn't do anything-"

"Liar! You said that she had what was coming to her, and that Skya and Kyler were going to take care of her!" Carlisle looked at me with confusion.

"Did you said Kyler?"

"Yes." He looked over at Rose and then back at me. "We have to hurry. Now." I was completely confused, but at least Emmett loosened his grip on me, but keeping an eye on me so I wouldn't kill Rosalie then and there.

_We're coming Bella. Just hold on. Please._


	9. Anger

**((Sorry everyone. I know it's been like...forever since I've updated. But I've been having major writter's block. And I've been super busy. I can tell you guys right now it's going to be about a week before I update again. But I'll try to write so that I'll just have to come home and type it up. But my sister's softball team is going to the World Series in Myrtle Beach, and I have to go. So I'm going to miss you all. Anyway, enough of my blabbing, on with the story.))**

_**Bella's Point of View**_

"So, are you feeling any better, love?" Kyler had started showing his face more since I hadn't seemed to be eating hardly anything. I had basically given up on everything. There was no reason to go on. Edward was better off without me. And Jacob didn't even want to be friends with me anymore. So it's not like he would care.

"Do you want to die?" His voice was rising just slightly, but he was still trying to keep some sense in him. "Fine, then go ahead. I have no use for you anyway. I was only keeping you here as a favor to an old friend." And with that he was gone.

What had he meant by that? What friend of his would want to put _me_ of all people in a place like this? Who would hate me that much?

_**Edward's Point of View**_

Words could not express the anger I felt rushing through out my entire body. Carlisle had gotten quite, and hadn't said a word since Rosalie spoke the name "Kyler". I didn't recongize it, but it must have meant something to him. Maybe he had an idea of how to find Bella.

We had all left the house. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie had taken the Mercedes. Alice, Jasper and myself had taken my volvo. We were following Carlisle, god only knows where. All I was worried about was finding my Bella. And bringing death to whom ever had harmed her.

There was a quick click as Alice snapped her phone open, not even giving it time to ring.

"Yes?" She spoke, nodding her head slowly. "Alright." And she snapped it shut again.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked in his quiet voice.

"Edward, Carlisle doesn't want you to leave the car when we get there. He's afraid that you'll lose your temper and go crazy. So it's for your own safety."

"What? We're suppose to be going to save _my_ Bella, and you're telling me I have to wait in the car? I don't think so. That's not going to happen." I didn't realize it, but the speedometer on the car was slowly passing over 180.

"Edward, calm down. Nothing is going to happen to Bella. We're going to make sure she's alright."

"Wrong. _I'm_ going to make sure she's alright. She's _mine_. And if anyone has hurt her, then they are going to die."

"That's why you have to stay. We don't want them to die. At least not yet. We need to know why they kidnapped her. And what they were thinking."

"I can figure out what they were thinking. It's not that hard."

"Edward..." I heard a small growl escape from my throat as I looked at the needle on the speedometer almost on 200.

"Edward, Slow down a bit!" Alice screamed, and I could feel Jasper's presence in my mind, trying to soothe me.

"Jasper, Stop!" I put up a barrier and blocked him out completely. There was no way that I was going to lose her. Not now. Not ever.

**((Yeah, I know it's a bit short. But we're leaving soon and that's all that I had time to write. But I'm getting to the good part. And it's all in my head. I just have to write it down. I can do that in the car ride. So I'll update as soon as I can. Love you guys!))**


	10. Death

_**Alice's Point of View**_

I thought not. There was no way that we were going to keep Edward in the car. What was Carlisle planning anyway? He knew that Edward wouldn't stay. So why did he bother telling me? This was all so very confusing. But I agreed with Edwad on one thing. If anyone had hurt Bella they were going to pay. And we weren't going to be merciful.

I could feel Edward starting to slow down. At first I thought that maybe he was beginning to think things through and calm down. But when he came to a complete stop, I knew we had arrived at where ever we were going.

I stepped out and looked at Jasper on the other side of the car. He gave me a quiet smile, and I returned it. But when I glanced over at Edward, there was not a drop of happiness within a hundred miles of him.

"Edward, just stay calm alright. I don't want you to do anything that you'll regret."

"Oh, I won't. I'm not going to regret anything that I do to this _Kyler_ person." Okay, wrong choice of words. But I had run out of ways to try and soothe him. We were just going to have to wait and find out what happens.

"This way. Come." And we all followed Carlisle, quickly and quietly. Anxiety written all over Edward's face.

_**Bella's Point of View**_

My wrist were the shackles held me in place had become scared and numb. I let my body hang loosely from it's place on the wall. It's not like I was going anywhere. Kyler was there again. Just checking in on me I guess. He had given up on keeping me alive. And I had given up on living.

"Kyler! We have visitors!" A female voice was heard. I forced myself to look up as I saw a young vampire enter the room. She was thin and wonderfully gorgeous, as all the others. She had short, choppy brownish red hair. And dazeling crimson eyes.

"Skya, what are you talking about?" Kyler had looked up at her, while taking her hand. I figured as much. They were mates in this together.

"Just what I said. We have visitors. For Bella." The tone in her voice wasn't unpleasent. It was almost amused. And Kyler cracked a crooked smile.

"Well then, we should make sure that they are comfortable. And that they get to see their precious Bella." He turned to me and lifted my face up so that I was looking at him. "You hear that? You don't want your friends to see you like this." His hand left my chin and he turned back to Skya.

"I'll go see to them." And then they were both gone.

What? Was Edward finally here? No, that couldn't be. I saw him. He was perfectly happy without me. So why would he come to save me? Why? Nothing made sense to me anymore. And I had given up on hope a long time ago. So this isn't suppose to happen. I'm suppose to die here. Alone. And not make anyone else's lives a living hell. I didn't want to be saved. Did I?

_**Edward's Point of View**_

I followed Carlisle quickly, but making sure not to get ahead of him. I wasn't sure where I was going. But fury was all over my face. I wanted to ask him why he had wanted me to stay in the car. He knew that there was no way that that was going to happen. Why did he bother asking? I tuned out everyone's thoughts, as usual. I didn't feel like dealing with extra voices in my head. But then I heard unfamiliar whispers. And I focused on them. Making them louder in my mind.

_"Aw, they're here to save the girl. How cute is that. Too bad that she's basically killed herself. I was looking forward to a good fight." _

The voice was definately female. And after a while I was able to recognize it. Skya. The shape shifting vampire. The one who had pretended to be Bella. One of the ones who were going to die. By my hands.

Alice glanced at me and I guess that it was obvious by my face. I quickly read her thoughts to see what she wanted to know.

_"Edward, what did you see?"_

There was no way to tell her here. Not with everyone present. So I offered a suggestion. "Why don't we split up? We could search more ground that way. And probably find Bella faster." I tried to cover up the anger in my voice, and everyone looked at me surprised.

"That might be a good idea." Carlisle agreed. And looked at everyone. "Alice, Jasper, go with Edward. Rose and Emmett. And Esme and me. If anyone runs into any kind of trouble, you are to find me immediately. Understood?" Everyone nodded, and we all went our seperate ways. Alice, Jasper, and me following the sound of Skya's thoughts.

"Edward?" Alice walked up beside me and squeezed my shoulder. I sighed and released some of my anger. Now growing into guilt and worry.

"Skya's here. The one that pretended to be Bella. I heard her thoughts. But just for a fait moment. She said that Bella had basically killed herself. But I think she wasn't serious. I can feel her presence. So I know Bella is stll alive. And Skya wants to fight us."

Jasper looked confused, but he didn't voice anything. Just walked along and nodded.

"So, you're planning on fighting her?" Fear filled Alice's eyes. And I leaned my head down.

"If it means saving Bella. Then yes, I will. I already told you that I will stop at nothing to save her. Even if it means dying."


	11. False Security

_**Alices Point of View**_

"Alice, do you see anything?" This was the first time that Edward had spoken since our last conversation. And I hadn't thought of looking for her with my visions. So I tried to focus on her with all my power.

I did see her. Shackled to the wall, in a dark room. Her head hung low, but I was pretty sure that she was still alive. I could see her chest moving, just barely. We didn't have much time. But I also heard others. Bella wasn't the only one in the room.

"I saw her, Edward. She's not alone. But we don't have much time. She's very weak, and I don't know how long she's going to last." It hurt more than anything to say those words to Edward. To see the hurt and anger and fear all appear on his lovely face. We were her only hope, and we had no idea where she was.

We ran quietly and swiftly down the hallway, not a word spoken between any of us. Jasper hasn't said a word almost all day. Which wasn't exactly not normal. But it still worried me. I looked over to him, and a smile returned my gaze. I couldn't help but smile.

_**Edward's Point of View**_

I wasn't paying attention at all to Alice or Jasper. For most of the time I had forgotten they were with me. I was concentrating more on the voice in my head. Skya. She was going to lead me to Bella. And that was all that I was thinking about.

_They're almost here. How in the world are they so close? It's almost as if they know exactly where they're going._

You have no idea. I thought to myself. You're the one leading me. I don't have to know where I'm going. Soon we found ourselves at a door which seemed to be locked. Kind of cliche when you think about it. It only took a small kick and it was no longer an obstical.

We all stopped after the door was gone. I noticed Alice bury her head into Jasper's chest as he conforted her. The sight that was before us was a group of vampires. All starving. All gone mad with hunger. And there, sitting in the middle of all the chaos, was Bella.

Just the sight of her made me want to fall to my knees. She looked horrible. Almost like a living corpse. Almost like...one of us. If they had done that to her, I was going to kill them with no mercy. Even if that was my plan from the start. In an instant Jasper and Alice were left alone and I was right beside Bella. I quickly broke the shackles from around her wrist, carefully, so she wouldn't feel anything. And she fell limp in my arms.

"Bella! Bella wake up! Please!" I held her there in silence, waiting for a reply. Anything. I could faintly hear her breath escaping her lips. So I knew she was at least still alive. She was more pale than ever. And she hadn't eaten for god knows how long. I brushed the loose hair away from her face, behind her ear, and examined her lovely face. Her eyes were closed, and her lips slightly parted. Her skin was icy cold, but not not ours. It was just from being down here for so long. I knew that we had to get her out of here, before it was too late.

"Alice, we have to go!" I picked up Bella carefully and showed up beside Alice and Jasper instantly. "Come on." But as soon as we turned to leave the way was blocked. It had become a pure brick wall. At least 3 feet thick.

"I can't let you leave, Edward. My job isn't done yet." I heard a voice. It wasn't Skya's, the one I was expecting. A male vampire came from the shadows and appeared in front of us. "I have a dept to pay to an old friend, and it's not finished yet. So if you don't mind, I'll be asking you to leave now. But the girl stays here."

"Not a chance. There is no way that I am leaving Bella here with someone like _you._" I felt a growl come up in my troat as I glared at him.

"Very well then. You can have her. She is of no importance to me anymore. I have who I want." I was confused for a moment. What in the world could he be talking about? Is he just trying to play mind games with me? I tried tuning into his thoughts, trying to find the truth behind them, but all I felt was a wall.

"I wouldn't try that. It's not going to get you anywhere." He knew my power. But how? And how could he block his thoughts from me? He interruped my thinking with his snake of a voice. "Anyway, here is the one that I am going to keep. So you can keep that _girl_, as you call her." He moved to the slide and I almost felt my body fall.

Out from behind him Rosalie appeared, with nothing but an evil smile on her face. And she was holding an unconcious Bella. I looked down at the one I was carrying, and saw her eyes open.

"Edward, don't you love me anymore?" Bella's voice came from her mouth. But now I could see. It wasn't Bella at all. And I had allowed myself to be blindly fooled again. I dropped her immediately and I felt Alice place a hand on my shoulder, grasping it tightly.


	12. Belief

_**Bella's Point of View**_

I didn't know what was going on. I guess somehow I had passed out while I was still chained to the wall. But I was concious enough to know that someone had removed the shackles and picked me up. I had heard voices, but they were too blury to recognize or translate. The first thing I saw when I woke up made a tear come to my eye. Edward was there, with Alice and Jasper. I glanced at the hands that were holding me. They were feminine. I looked up and was shocked. That was the only word for it.

_**Edward's Point of View**_

I was staring at Bella, limp in Rosalie's arms. Trying to come up with my next move. Then I saw her stir. Her eyes stopped on me. And she seemed speechless. But when she looked at Rosalie she looked like she was going to pass out again. She turned back to look at me and I swear I saw a tear.

"Edward..." Her voice was so quiet. So tired, so scared. She almost mouthed it. She didn't have the strength to move though. I could tell that much. They were enjoying seeing my heart, if I even still had one, being ripped apart.

"Well. As you can see, Bella is very tired at the moment. So you are going to have to leave so she can rest." Kyler spoke, as Rosalie stayed quiet.

"Rose, why? Why would you betray your own family like this?" Alice finally found her voice and spoke out. "You know how much she means to Edward. To all of us. Even if you never liked her, how could you hurt us like that?" Rosalie just smiled at us.

"Because. She's _human. _She has no right to be with our kind. And she's nothing but trouble for all of us. Even you should know that."

"No. She's not. She's the best thing that has happened to us. You just let your pride get in the way. For everything."

It had just dawned on me that I had no idea where Carlisle, Esme and Emmett were. But we didn't have time to worry about that. We had to focus on getting Bella. I could just rip Kyler to shreds. That might help and distract them long enough for me to take Bella. Then all I would have to deal with is Skya. Emmett would kill me if I hurt Rose. No matter what she did. My options weren't many.

"Enough of this. Rose, our guest have to leave. So if you will take Bella back to-"

"No. What makes you think that I'm going to leave her here with someone like _you?_" I had to keep them in my sight long enough for me to come up with a plan.

"The fact that if you move, I'd kill her right here. Or, better yet. I'll let you stay here. And watch as she slowly turns into one of us. I'll make you watch every second of her pain, knowing you can't do anything about it. And we'll just have to see what happens afterwards."

_**Alice's Point of View**_

We didn't know what to do. How were we going to get Bella away from them? Oh, where is Emmett when you need him!

And man, when you need him he's there. The wall behind us, where the door once stood, was now gone. Emmett's massive silhouette was there in it's place. Jasper and I looked over our shoulders at the comotion, but Edward didn't even flinch. I turned back around and studied Rose's face. She wasn't expecting it either. And she looked like she had no idea what to do.

"Alice..." Edward was whispering so much that even I had to strain to listen. "Can you tell me what they plan on doing? It might help to know they're plan." Of course. I hadn't thought of that at all. Stupid me! I closed my eyes and quickly tuned into their minds.

_So many thoughts. Every second it changed. I couldn't stay focused long enough to find what they were going to do. It's almost as if they were changing their minds simultaneously every second!_

I relayed the information back to Edward's mind and his eyes widened. What are we going to do? This can't go on for much longer. Then I heard Emmett's voice behind us.

"Rose...No..."


End file.
